This application is a Continuation-In-Part of co-pending parent Australian Provisional Patent Application No. PQ8322/00, filed Jun. 22, 2000, entitled PIVOT CONNECTION ADJUSTMENT ASSEMBLY, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference.
This invention relates to an adjustment assembly which provides for adjustment of the position of the pivot connection between two parts.
One particular application of the present invention is in relation to window assemblies having hinged stays to control movement of the window during opening and closing thereof. It will be convenient to hereinafter describe the invention with reference to this particular application. It is to be understood, however, that this is not to be taken as a limitation of the scope of the present invention. It will be apparent from a reading of the following description that the adjustment assembly could be used in other applications.
During the installation of windows into window frames, it is often necessary to be able to adjust the position of the window so that it fits properly within the window frame. Adjustable mechanisms for such windows are known. For example, adjustment mechanisms are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. RE 35635 and 5,794,310. Both of these patents describe an arrangement that includes a rivet which is inhibited from rotational movement relative to one of the hinge members by virtue of friction. Such an arrangement has the disadvantage that various parts have to be manufactured with close tolerances to ensure the frictional engagement meets the requirements of the adjustable hinge.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved adjustment assembly, which alleviates the aforementioned disadvantage. The improved adjustment assembly described herein can be riveted loosely if desired in order to maintain its pivot mounting element in place. However, it need not be riveted with the precision and close tolerances required by prior art designs, with consequent reductions in production cost and difficulty.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an adjustment assembly is provided for enabling lateral adjustment of the position of the pivot connection of one member relative to another member, the adjustment assembly including a pivot-mounting element including a first pivot-mounting section having a pivot axis, a second pivot-mounting section having a pivot axis, and an engager section, the pivot axes being generally parallel and offset with respect to one another. The assembly further includes a locking member adapted to cooperate with the engager section, the locking member being movable relative to the engager section between a retention position and a release position.
In an installed position, the first and second pivot-mounting sections are operatively connected to respective ones of the members for enabling relative pivotal movement therebetween. The arrangement is such that when the engagement member is in the retention position, relative rotation between one of the pivot-mounting sections and the member with which it is associated is inhibited.
When in use, the pivot-mounting element is fitted so that one member is operatively connected to the first pivot-mounting section and the other member is operatively connected to the second pivot-mounting section. With the locking member in the retention position, the second pivot mounting is inhibited from rotation relative to the member to which it is operatively connected. The member operatively connected to the first pivot-mounting member can, however, still pivot relative to the first pivot mounting. To adjust the position of the first pivot mounting relative to the member associated with the second pivot mounting, the locking member is moved into the release position, thereby permitting relative rotation between the second pivot mounting and its associated member, this rotation enabling adjustment of the position of the first pivot mounting relative to the member associated with the second pivot mounting. The locking member is then returned to its retention position.
In one form, the pivot-mounting element can include a body in which the first and second pivot-mounting sections are preferably in the form of pins, the pivot axes of the two pins being offset or eccentric with respect to one another. The engager section can be in the form of a flange or collar and in the preferred form is disposed between the pivot pins. The flange or collar can include a plurality of engager sides which are adapted to cooperate with the locking member when in the retention position to prevent rotation of the second pivot pin relative to the member with which it is associated. The engager sides can be angularly inclined with one another. This allows the engager to be rotated so that a selected engager side or sides adopt a position in which they cooperate with the locking member.
Preferably, the members with which the adjustment assembly is to be used are elongated in form. For example, they can comprise the hinge bars for a window assembly. The locking member can be adapted for sliding movement along one of the members. The sliding locking member in one preferred embodiment can include a body portion having a guide thereon. This guide is locatable within a slot on one of the members which defines a track enabling sliding movement of the body therealong. The body can further include a recess having side walls which are adapted to cooperate with the engager member to limit rotation of the second pivot pin when in the locked position. The recess preferably has a cavity thereabove, the cavity including an upper wall, which in the locked position overlies the pin to hold it in place on its associated member.
Alternatively, the locking member can be pivotally affixed to one of the members. In this circumstance, the pivoting locking member would be rotated into and out of locked position. In its locked position, it would have edges that are adapted to cooperate with the engager member to limit rotation of the second pivot pin. The pivoting locking member can be provided with means for affixing it firmly in locked position, such as a screw that can serve as its pivot and can also be tightened to secure the pivoting locking member in the locked position. This screw could also be loosened to allow the pivoting locking member to be rotated into an unlocked position. The pivoting locking member should also be provided with an upper member, which in the locked position overlies the pin to hold it in place on its associated member.